Love at the End of a World
by DChan87
Summary: Allura and Keith have a nice talk during a mission to evacuate a planet about to be destroyed. The end of a world is pretty romantic, after all. Post-canon, Allura is alive, like she should be.


Being resurrected had its benefits, but it also had its drawbacks. Allura had come back as a clean slate, but thanks to Keith, she'd regained her memories, personality and interests. That being said, she'd been basically dead for 5 years, and even though her body had caught up with everyone else, she was still playing catch-up to everyone else to know what was going on. She was fortunate that Keith had brought her back the way she would have been had she lived.

Keith kept helping her re-adjusting to being alive, even though a lot of people wanted her to sit on the Altean Throne already. But as Keith and others pointed out, she wasn't one of those omniscient deities, being technically dead and all. What did work her up though, was realizing that she never had to die in the first place, which culminated in her unleashing a torrent at her former teammates, asking why they didn't try to stop her when they didn't need her to die. It also got her to break up with Lance, but that's besides the point.

But things where steadily changing as she went on Blade missions. It was nice to get down and dirty and help people, which was what she'd been trying to do at the start. Yes, she wasn't Galra, but when the other Blade members were asked, they all reacted the same way, by not giving a single quiznak about such a stupid question. Anyway, by the time of her fifth field mission, she'd gotten the hang of it.

The fifth field mission was evacuating a planet whose sun was due to expand and swallow said planet. The Blade and Galactic Coalition forces were working overtime to evacuate every single sentient and non-sentient being before time was up. While on break from helping to organize said evacuation, Allura watched it from the vantage point of a tall hill overlooking one of the staging areas.

The lines extended for "miles" in all directions, radiating out from the ships, looking like the earth animal ants, to use a cliche. The sheer scale of the evacuation was evident from this angle. If the Alteans knew that their planet was set to be destroyed by Zarkon, the evacuation might've resembled this. Smacking her head, she reminded herself not to dwell on the past so much. It caused her problems before. It was how she allowed Lotor to get close to her, and how she assumed Lance would be right for her, because he reminded her of Alfor.

She looked up at the sun and had to look away immediately after. Said sun was said to resemble what Earth's sun looked like in earth's sky, but now the sun was much bigger, taking up a larger chunk of the sky. Even the heat was noticeable, even though they were under a dome. Then again, Blade uniforms, both the color, the material and how they were worn, didn't help one bit.

"Thought I'd find you here," a familiar masculine voice said. Allura turned around to see Keith approaching. He was smiling. "Taking a break?"

"Yeah," she answered. After watching him walk up next to her, she turned her attention back to the evacuation efforts.

"Zethrid says we're ahead of schedule," he said with subtle pride in his voice. He turned to her and asked, "Romantic, isn't it?"

Allura went "PFFFT!" and laughed aloud. "The end of a world isn't romantic!" she laughed.

"Then why are you laughing!?" he teased, poking her arm.

"When did you turn into Lonts!?" she laughed. It made him pout and look away. Allura kept laughing. "You're cute when you pout!" Blushing, he turned away from her. "Maybe I should tell that Arusian you tried to defend me from about this."

"He was their bravest warrior!" he snapped, comically yelling and blushing at the same time.

"You're cute even when you make _that_ face!" she laughed.

"Is that why–argh." Looking back at the staging area, he waited for her to stop laughing to uncross his arms. Nervously, he reached for her hand and took it. She reacted, but by squeezing back. "When do you want to go back to New Altea?" he asked.

"When I'm ready."

"And that will be?"

"When I'm ready," she answered. "But don't worry. I'm not trying to escape my responsibilities."

"That's good to know. Speaking of, sorry I left the team."

"Keith, that was a long time ago," she said.

"Yeah, but it got you close to Lotor," he said. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you that one time."

"Apology accepted." She looked back at the evacuation. The lines were getting subtly visibly shorter. The sun continued setting, and the two watched it and the evacuation for several happily long, quiet dobashes. Neither of them said a word, nor moved a muscle aside from the occasional twitch or a sigh.

Then Allura turned to Keith and kissed his cheek, making his face immediately turn red. "And you're even cuter when you look like that," she chuckle/giggled.


End file.
